Life, Love, and Pixies
by The Spiffinator
Summary: MiwaMeiko! Meiko wishes her life was better, and she gets the wish. Rated purely for two bad words at the beginning!


Hello! Here's my second inspiration! It is about Meiko wishing her life was better and something happening to help that.R&R, pwease! It's a little angst-y in the beginning, but it gets funnier! PS: This story takes place after Namura hurts her, but before she goes to Hiroshima to see him. This is based solely on the manga! If you can't speak Japanese much, there is a guide at the end to help you-maybe you should skip there first!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akizuki Meiko allowed a few silent tears to slide down her pretty face. She heard her parents arguing and throwing things downstairs. She almost felt that their names had become 'Bitch' and 'Bastard'.  
  
"I wish my life was better.." Meiko murmured. She sincerely did.  
  
Suddenly, there was a *POOF* sound, and a little sprite-like thing appeared in a puff of smoke. "Do you really, Meiko-san?" asked the sprite in a high voice.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea who you are, but yes, I do," said Meiko.  
  
"Then I'll let you do this. You may start life over with three wishes as to how your life should be different, and one way you want it to be the same. You will still live here, in this same city, unless you wish different. When you reach one week from today in your new life, you will recall everything of this life, and you can decide between the two lives which one you want to live. What are your wishes?" asked the sprite.  
  
Meiko thought for a moment. "I wish..First that my parents loved each other and me. Second, I wish for a little sister, maybe three years younger than me. And third..I wish that Namura never existed. I want to still be just as good of friends with Miki as I am now," she replied. The pixie waved her wand, and Akizuki Meiko was thrust into another life, while time froze in this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meiko woke to being tackled by her little sister, Akizuki Riri. Riri had waist-length brown hair that looked just like her sister's, but Riri's eyes were a darker green than Meiko's.  
  
"Meiko-neechan! Meiko-neechan! Today is the day I get to go to school with you and meet all your friends! I know what Yuu looks like from Miki's pictures, but I've never met him, and I wonder what Miwa looks like!" squealed Riri, directly in Meiko's ear. "Get up, Neechan, get UP!" she said.  
  
"I'm getting up, Riri-imouto. Mou!" said Meiko.  
  
"Gomen ne, neechan!" said Riri. She knew Meiko didn't mean it, but it was polite to apologize for things, that was what her parents and big sister had taught her. "Wear your new earrings. They look so nice. I don't want you coming to my school looking ugly!" Meiko teased. "For the record, Imouto, you don't want to know what Miwa looks like. He's a baka!" said Meiko.  
  
"But I DO want to know what he looks like! I bet you two would look so good together!" teased Riri. Meiko threw her pillow at Riri, then said, "Go get ready, you'll make me late!" "Gomen!" said Riri, rushing off to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked into school. Today was the day that the middle school sent students with older siblings to visit their high schools and get used to the atmosphere. Meiko waved to Miki, Yuu, and Miwa as soon as she saw them.  
  
"Ohayou! This is my little sister, Riri. Riri, you know Miki, this is Yuu and Miwa," said Meiko.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu!" said Riri. Meiko sweatdropped, thinking, 'Why can't she be this polite at home?'  
  
Yuu and Miwa said 'Ohayou' in unison. For some reason, Miki and Yuu dragged Meiko off, leaving Riri behind with Miwa (AN: I really just needed to get rid of Meiko for a minute, and was too lazy to think of a good reason, but bear with me here!). Riri immediately began to speak.  
  
"I'm sure you're much nicer than my big sister seems to think. I might help to set you two up, however, if you break her heart, I'll break your jaw," she said.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu. However, about you breaking my jaw, masaka! You're an angel, ne?" teased Miwa.  
  
"See my halo, bright and shiny, mess with me, I'll kick your hiney! Miru de gozaru ka?" said Riri. Miwa nodded, and then Miki, Yuu, and Meiko came over.  
  
"Gomen ne for leaving you with this baka, Riri-imouto! Did he hurt you?" said Meiko. "I'd never hurt your imouto-san, Meiko, that'd make you mad at me!" said Miwa. "You seem to do that just fine without Riri in the picture," teased Yuu. "OI!" said Miwa. "Maa, maa," said Riri. Miki nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day passed relatively smoothly. At the end of the day, four of the five gathered out in the schoolyard. Miwa was nowhere to be seen. (AN: Just pretend that there's a forest nearby with a fountain, called the Aishiteru Fountain in a clearing in the center of it, kay?)  
  
"Meiko-neechan, would you please go take a picture of the Aishiteru Fountain for me? I want to show Miki and Yuu my karate moves," said Riri.  
  
"In other words, you're too lazy to go find the fountain yourself?" Meiko asked. "Hai!" said Riri. Meiko shook her head. "You're a baka deshi." "Does that mean you'll go?" asked Riri. Meiko nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu, neechan!" yelled Riri after Meiko's retreating figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Meiko reached the fountain, Miwa was waiting (AN: *What* a *surprise*-NOT). "What are you doing here? This was a set-up! I'm leaving to go kill my little sister!" said Meiko.  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Miwa. He grabbed Meiko's wrist and made her sit down. "Please, stay and listen." When he let her go, she stayed, looking at him, confused. "Arigatou. Just listen to what I have to say.  
  
"Akizuki-san. You are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. That's not just why I like you. You are intelligent, passionate, and amazing. That's why, Akizuki, aishiteru. Aishiteru, Meiko-san, Aishiteru. I'm not fooling around," said Miwa seriously.  
  
"Honto ni?" asked Meiko quietly. "Hontou wa," replied Miwa. Meiko leaned forward and kissed him. He, of course, kissed back.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Meiko?" asked Miwa nervously. "Of course, Satoshi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's the picture, imouto. I know that was a set-up, you little baka deshi, but it's OK." said Meiko. She was holding hands with Miwa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The time came for Meiko to learn about everything. She decided that she would stay in this life-instantly, in fact. Meiko married Miwa and lived happily ever after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JAPANESE GUIDE  
  
-san= with respect  
  
-neechan= big sister  
  
-imouto= little sister  
  
Mou= jeez  
  
Gomen ne= I'm sorry  
  
Baka= stupid, idiot, fool  
  
Gomen= sorry  
  
Ohayou= good morning  
  
Ohayou gozaimasu= polite way of saying good morning  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu= thank you very much  
  
Arigatou= thank you  
  
Masaka= impossible!  
  
Ne?=Right? (rhetorical question)  
  
Oi= slang for 'hey!'  
  
Miru de gozaru ka?= do you see?  
  
Maa, maa= now, now  
  
Aishiteru= I love you (very much)  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Baka deshi= silly student/schoolgirl  
  
Honto ni= really, truly  
  
Hontou wa= that is true  
  
There ya go! Was it good? Did it suck? Tell me in a review! Follow the arrow and push the button the arrow points at! -TheSpiffinator  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
